This invention relates to connectors and more particularly to connectors for use with ornamental, wire-frame devices.
Ornamental, wire-frame figures are used for decorating landscapes and other areas. Such figures are most commonly used during the Christmas holidays to represent, for example, reindeer, sleighs, angels, birds and Santa Claus. Lights are frequently attached to the wire-frame figures so that the figures may be visible at night.
Many of the wire-frame figures are of such a size and bulk that it is desirable to form the figures by separable parts. The separable parts can be connected together to form the figure, and the parts can be separated for storage or transport.
It is important that the separable parts be connectable together in a quick and easy manner, and it is also important that connectors for the separable parts of the figures be of simple construction.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide connectors for use with ornamental, wire-frame figures or devices.
Another object is to provide such connectors which enable separable parts of ornamental, wire-frame figures to be quickly and easily connected and disconnected with respect to each other.
A further object of the invention is the provision of connectors for use with ornamental, wire-frame figures wherein the connectors are simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object is to provide such connectors which are easy to use and which will enable a person to quickly assemble and disassemble the separable parts of a wire-frame figure.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.